


Not Enough

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Khonjin says how he feels, and he has a lot to let out.





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this was a request, hmu at train-whistles-at-night on tumblr!

Khonjin pushed his dad away, his limbs felt so heavy, "no, I don't want a hug! A hug can't fix this!" He crossed his arms. "Hugs can't fix everything, dad."  
  
Gilmore tilted his head, "wh.. I don't understand what's wrong- I don't see why you're mad at me-"  
  
"BECAUSE YOU'RE NEVER HERE!" Khonjin yelled. "YOU'RE ALWAYS OUT DOING SOMETHING ELSE, DOING BUSINESS, MEETINGS, HITS, DOING ANYTHING TO GET AWAY FROM ME! AND YOU PINNED ME ON GINO SO YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF ME!" He threw his hands up in the air.

  
"Khonjin, I-"  
  
"NO! YOU DON'T! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'RE GONNA SAY! YOU'RE NOT SORRY, YOU'RE NOT GONNA TRY HARDER, YOU'RE NOT GONNA DO ANYTHING BECAUSE YOU NEVER HAVE!" He was crying, furiously wiping away tears.  
  
"I KNOW IT HURTS TO LOOK AT ME BECAUSE I'M THE ONLY THING LEFT YOU HAVE FROM MOM, YOU CAN SAY IT! YOU CAN TELL ME! I KNOW I'M JUST THE STUPID FUCKING REMAINS OF A WOMAN YOU LOVED ONCE AND I'M NOT HER SO I'M NOT **_ENOUGH!_** " He was sobbing, and finally dropped to his knees.  
  
"I know.." his voice was quiet, throat raw. "I know I'm not mom, a-and I'm dumb and I always mess things up and I annoy yo-you and G-gino but- but I'm trying and it-it-its never enough..!"  
  
His voice was so quiet..  
  
" _Why am I never enough for anyone?_ "  
  
And Gilmore was quiet, before walking slowly to Khonjin, and pulling him gently into his lap. He gently rocked Khonjin as he spoke.  
  
"I'm.. I'm so sorry you feel this way, and I'm sorry I caused you to feel this way. It wasn't, and isn't, f-f-fair of me to pass you off to Gino when I'm busy.. And I shouldn't be busy to often, I should make more time for you..." He tilted Khonjin's chin so he looked at him. "But you aren't a replacement for your mom, you're not "all I have left of her", and it has never hurt to loom at you. You're my son, you're our son. I'm in-in-infinitely lucky I got to keep you when God took her away. I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes..." Khonjin sniffled.  
  
"Have a really boring home life?" He tried, and Gilmore laughed.  
  
"Absolutely, that and more, trust me. Gino is frustrated with a lot in life, not all of it is you. I'm busy, but I shouldn't be so busy it feels like I never see you. I'll make more time for you.. And you've never been a failure, you've always been enough. You're so smart, and good, and strong, and you've been so, so much more than enough. People mess things up, sometimes. It's okay. You learn your lesson, and try something new. You're young, and growing. Things will be okay, okay?"  
Khonjin nodded, sniffled.  
  
"I-im sorry for being like that..." He said, burying his face in his father's chest. Gilmore kissed the top of his head and pet his hair.  
  
"It's okay, I don't blame you for being mad, you have every right to be... But it's all gonna get better now, it's all gonna be okay, it'll all be okay...."


End file.
